


You Never Said Goodbye.

by sing4trouble



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing4trouble/pseuds/sing4trouble
Summary: “You just left and didnt give me a reason why!” Kelly screamed at his ex-wife. “I coudn’t stay here. Not after we buried our daughter. There were to many painful menories!” “Then why are you back all of a sudden!” Shelby just looked at Kelly. She was back to work. Work in the same firehouse as him. Things were going to be tough seeing him everyday knowing what she did. Knowing she still loved him.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Home

I stood there staring up the driveway at firehouse 51. It had been 5 years since the last time I stood in this spot. I took a deep breath and started walking up the driveway. That's when I saw him. He was sitting at a table laughing and smiling. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I dare to do this? Was it really a good idea? I took my necklace in my hand and squeezed it. I then took a deep breath and continued walking. When I reached the bay doors I was greeted by Matt Casey. The look of shock on his face. Seeing me after all this time 

"Shelby?" Matt just stared at me not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey Matt" I gave a little nervous smile. It was at this moment that everyone at the squad table looked over. I saw Kelly's eyes and he was in complete shock. He never expected to see me again. He stood up and started making his way over to where Casey and I stood. 

"What are you doing here?" I could see the anger is Kelly's face. I had just up and left and didn't care. I ran as far away as I could. But he doesn't know the full truth of why I ran. 

I looked over at Kelly giving him a little smile. "Hey Kelly." It was at this moment another man came out into the bay. He walked over to where we were standing. "You must be Shelby?"

"Yes sir. And you must be Chief Boden?" I stuck out my hand to shake the his. 

He took my hand and gave it a shake. "That I am." He let go of my hand and looked at Matt and Kelly. "Lieutenants let me introduce you too Dr. Shelby Mallinson. Shelby this is Lt. Kelly Severide and Lt. Matt Casey." I could see this look in Chiefs eyes like he could fell the tension. "Dr. Mallinson let's head to my office and being our discussions."

I followed the Chief out of the bay and too his office.

Once they were gone. Kelly turned to Matt "what the hell is she doing here Matt?" Kelly was clearly angry and upset.

Matt looked at his best friend seeing the anger on his face and the sadness in his eyes. "I don't know man. I haven't talked to her in years."

Everyone else in 51 was just kind of standing there staring at their lieutenants not knowing what was going on but they could tell it wasn't good.

Matt looked at his best friend "did you notice what she wearing?" Kelly shook his head and looked down at his boots "yeah I saw it."

"That's got to mean something right?"

"I don't know Casey. After everything and the way she left." Kelly shoved his hands in his pockets not knowing how to feel. She was wearing the necklace he had gotten her the day their daughter was born. It was three hearts each with a birthstone to represent Shelby, Anna, and him.

Chief Boden's office

I took a seat in front of Chief Boden's desk. He walked around the other side and sat down. "So your here to head up the new trauma team?"

"That is correct Chief. Chicago Med wants to cut down on the fatalities that come through their ER doors. They believe one way to do this is having a trauma team on call that goes out whenever they are needed. Firehouse 51 was chosen as the test house to see if this will work and help the citizens of Chicago." I smiled hoping Boden would be just as excited as I was to be here. I had worked really hard on developing this program. 

Chief looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Well we here at 51 are honor to be chosen for this. What do you need from me?"

"I would need an office and somewhere to store some medical supplies."

"Well the hospital came in and built another office in the service quarters. But first let me gather my guys and announce what is going on." Chief got on the loud speaker and requested everyone to the whiteboard room.

Everyone filed in wondering what was going on. "Kelly any clue what this is about?" Cruz asked his Lieutenant. Kelly just shrugged his shoulders.

Chief Boden and I entered the room. I caught a glimpse of Kelly and saw him tense up a bit. I joined the Chief at the front of the room. Standing off to the side a bit. 

"Well gentlemen, 51 has been given the honor of having Dr. Shelby Mallinson join our firehouse 2nd watch team as the new trauma doctor. The city has decided to help it citizens of Chicago by having a trauma trained doctor at each firehouse and on every shift. This could be very beneficial and save lives. Dr. Mallinson is here to test this theory before it is rolled out to every firehouse and we bring on more doctors. Give her a warm welcome and make her feel part of this family." Chief smiled at his guys.

Kelly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only had I just shown back up out of nowhere but now he would have to work with me. Kelly shook his head and walked out of the room. Boden was confused. "Dismissed."

Everyone came up to me to introduce themselves. I shook hands with Gabby, Shay, Hermann, Otis, Capp, Cruz, Tony, Mills, and last was Casey. "Casey will you show Shelby around?"

"Yes, Chief." Everyone left the room and it was just me and Casey standing there. "So your back?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah I just got back a week ago." I was not ready to have this conversation. 

"You know Kelly hates you right?"

"Yes Casey. I am painfully aware that he hates me!" I didn't want to hear. This I knew I screwed up and I knew he was hurting. But it's not like my life was all sunshine and daisy's after I left. 

"Hey your the one who left after Anna's funeral! So don't get upset with me." Casey crossed his arms and I immediately felt bad for yelling at him. 

"Your right... I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay in this city after everything that happened. "

"And you think Kelly wanted to stay here? He needed you and you vanished. Anna was just as much his daughter as she was yours." Casey was staring daggers into my eyes. He was pissed. I left his best friend without an explanation. Not even a note. 

"Casey can you just show me around and to my office please?"

"Fine. Let's go." Casey opened the door and I followed him around. He took me to the common room, showed me the lockers and shower, and last we went down the hall and he showed me to my office/bunk. "And this is your office. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks Casey." I sat her bag down on the bed and just stood in my room/office. Casey left me to do what I needed too. 

I started unpacking somethings onto the desk to make it feel more like mine. I pulled out a picture frame and just smiled. It was a picture of Anna before she had gotten sick. I felt the tears start to sting my eyes. I quickly wiped them away when I heard knocking. I turned around to see Kelly standing there.

"Kelly, is there something I can help you with?" 

"yeah you can tell me why you left? Why you never called? why you just show up after 5 years of being gone?" Kelly's face changed with every question. He was hurt, sad, angry, and confused. And he had every right to be. 

"Kelly I..." But before I could respond the bells were going off.

Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Battalion 25... Warehouse fire

Kelly turned and ran towards the squad truck. Everyone jumped in their vehicles and headed to the warehouse.

I jumped into the Chiefs vehicle to head out knowing a warehouse fire could mean I would be needed.

When we got to the warehouse it was utter chaos. People everywhere running away from the fire scared out of their minds. We immediately jumped into action. I stood with Gabby and Shay waiting to see if I would be needed. That's when the news came over the radio.

"Chief we have a situation in here."

"What is Casey?"

"It's Severide. He fell through the floor. We are bring him out now. Have medical on standby." I felt my heart drop. I couldn't believe the first call I go out on and my Ex-husband gets hurt.

Shay and Dawson were watching the door waiting. Nervous to see how bad Kelly was. That's when they saw Capp and Casey carrying Severide out. Shay and Dawson ran over and help get him on the gurney. I followed behind them to see what the damage was. My eyes grew wide when I saw his injury. 

Kelly had a piece of wood impaled in his right shoulder. I ran back to SUV and grabbed my bag. I then ran back over to where everyone stood around Kelly. I started to examine the wound.

"Alright we need to get him to Chicago Med now. If we remove the piece of wood here he will bleed out and die. I am going to pack it to keep the wood from shifting." I did what she needed to do as quickly as possible. "Alright Move!!"

We got Kelly loaded up into 61. Casey closed the doors and gave Shay the go ahead to go. Shay took off towards the hospital.

Dawson and I were in the back of the rig trying to keep Kelly as stable as possible.

When we got to med there was a team waiting for them to take Kelly back to the OR as quickly as possible.

"Shelby what do we have?" Dr. Will Halstead asked me.

"Kelly Severide, male. 30 years old. He was impaled with a piece of wood. He's lost a lot of blood." Will nodded to me and started giving out his orders as they rushed Kelly inside. At the OR door Will stopped me from going in.

"We've got this Shelby ."

"But Will?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. I wanted to help. I needed to be in there. 

"No you are too close to this one. You need to sit with the rest of 51." Will gave me a quick hug. He then whispered into my ear "I'll bring him back to you." and with that he ran into the OR.

I walked back out to the waiting room with my head hung. I couldn't believe I was on the other side. The person waiting to hear how their loved one was doing.

Matt walked over and wrapped his arms around me. That's when I lost it and just broke down crying. "I'm so sorry. What have I done?" everyone was looking at us confused as to what was going on. No one but Casey knew the truth.

"Shelby, he is going to be alright. Let Will do his job." Matt led me over to the waiting room chairs and had me take a seat. I saw Chief Boden watching from his own chair. He was wondering what the story was behind Casey, Severide, and me. Matt had sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me. 

It felt like an eternity waiting for Will to come back through the waiting room doors to give us an answer. Will finally appeared with blood covering his scrubs.

Boden immediately stood up and walked over to Will. "Has my man?" We all had stood up as well and started to gather around the Chief.

"It was touch and go but he pulled through." It felt like a weight was lifted off of the waiting room. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But he has a long road ahead of him. He is going to be out for a while."

Chief nodded and shook Dr. Halstead's hand. "Thanks Doc."

"Don't thank just me. If Shelby hadn't of packed that wound as good as she did he would of bled out before reaching my table. He's in room 415." Will headed back into the ER.

Everyone came over and gave me a hug and expressed their gratitude. They all then headed up to Kelly's room. When they got their Kelly was still asleep. His body has been through a lot and need time to heal. But seeing him for my own eyes brought so relief to me. I knew he wasn't out of the woods. 

We all stood in Kelly's room for a little while and then I heard Chief clear his throat. "Well guys he's in good hands let's get back to the house." Chief Boden looked at all of us. We all looked exhausted and covered in soot.

I wasn't ready to leave . I wanted to see Kelly wake up and hear him talk to me. "Chief, I'm gonna hang around for a bit. Call me if I am needed."

"Okay. Keep us posted." Boden started leading the rest of the crew out of Kelly's room.

Casey was the last one out but before he left he looked at me "I hope you are here to stay this time."

"I'll explain everything later Casey" Casey gave me a nod and left.

I took a seat in the plastic recliner that was next to kelly's bed. I took his hand in mine and just held onto him. His hands were rough but comforting. I started crying. I had thought all my feelings for Kelly Severide were gone. I soon fell asleep crying.

It was 3am when Kelly woke up. He looked around the room trying to figure out what happened. He then saw me sitting there asleep holding his hand. He could see the tear tracks on my face. He let a smile come across his face. He then gave my hand a little squeeze.

I felt something squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes to look. "Kelly?"

"Hey." I shot up and looked at him. His eyes starring back at me. "What happened?"

I quickly wiped my face hoping Kelly hadn't notice I had been crying. "The floor gave out from under you and you got a piece of wood impaled in your shoulder." That's when Kelly noticed the pain in his right shoulder. "Let me get your doctor." I jumped up and walked out of them room before he could protest.

A few minutes later I came back with Dr.Halstead. "Hey Kelly. You gave us all a scare. But good news is your going to be okay. The bad news is you'll be out for a month and then on light duty for 2 weeks at least." Will began to examine Severides bandages. "You in any pain?"

"Yeah my shoulder is killing me."

"Alright I'll have one of the nurses come give you some toradol." Will started to make notes on Kelly's chart.

"Thanks Doc."

"You should be thanking Shelby. If she didn't pack that wound as well as she did you would of bled out." Kelly turned his gaze over to me. I was standing in the corner watching Will go over Kelly's chart. "Alright Lt Severide. as long as everything looks good tomorrow morning I believe we can get you out of here." With that Will left the room.

The silence set in. Neither of us knowing what to say. Kelly was the first to speak. "Thank you."

"It's my job Kel. Don't mention it"

Kelly smiled when I said his old nickname. It honestly had just slipped out. "Can we just ignore the last 5 years for a couple hours? I really just want you close." Kelly looked at me. I could see the desperation in his eyes. 

"Kelly I..." I choked back a few tears. I wanted nothing more than to go lay in his arms. I noticed Kelly was looking me up and down. His eyes stopped on my hands. 

"Are you married?"

"Engaged."

"Well he's a lucky guy. Thanks for saving me. You can go now"

"Kelly I.." Before I could finish Kelly cut me off. "No Shelby it's fine. I'm fine. There is no need for you to stay here."

I just grabbed my medical bag and head downstairs calling Chief to come pick me up.

After the door slammed shut Severide let a few tears slip down his face. The nurse then came in and gave him a shot of toradol.


	2. It’s Nothing

Once back at the firehouse I went up to my office and closed the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. 

"I am going to go check on Shelby." Casey said as he stood up to walk to her office. He stopped just short of her office door when he heard her on the phone.

"Justin I just don't know anymore. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I didn't know Kelly was at this house when I took the job." I didn't know Casey was listening in on my conversation. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I hung up the phone as a few tears slipped down my face. I heard a knock on my door. I wipe my tears and turn around to see case standing there. 

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Whose Justin?" Casey crossed his arms. 

I sighed. I didn't really want to do this now. I started to play with my ring and then looked at Casey. "He's my fiancé."

I watched as Casey rolled his eyes. "Then why did you just lie to him?" I looked at him all confused. "Oh cut the crap Shelby! I know you talk to my sister. She told me you always asked about Kelly. You knew he was at this house when you took the position. So what's your angle?" Casey was getting pissed. Everyone down the hall could hear him. Everyone got up and walked closer to the bunks.

"Angle? I have no angle Casey! I took the job because this is what I love to do! I knew justin wouldn't of let me take it if he knew my ex-husband worked at the same house!"

"Typical Shelby lying to get what she wants!" Casey was staring at me. "Kelly has never been able to move on from you! Not with how you left. Not after you guys put Anna in the ground!"

I snapped. I got up and walked over to Casey slapping him across the face. I felt the sting of the slap on my hand. "Don't you ever bring up my daughter!"

"She was just as much your daughter as she was Kelly's! Don't you give a damn!? He lost her too. It wasn't just you!" I watched as Casey turned around and walked out of the bunks. I could hear him yell at everyone. "Don't you all have something to do??"

Great not everyone knew. I went back to my paperwork. 

Shift was finally over. I slammed my locker shut and ran out the door before anyone could say anything to me. I walked over to Justin's brand new Mercedes and got in.

After shift Shay went to the hospital to pick Kelly up. She walked up to his room and gave a light knock. "Come in" Shay walked in and saw Kelly sitting their in his regular clothes. "You ready to go?"

"Oh don't you know it." Shay got Kelly seated in a wheel chair and wheeled him out of the hospital.

Once in the car she looked over at Kelly. "The house knows."

Kelly looked at her confused. "Knows what?"

"Everyone overheard Casey and Shelby fighting. They know she is your ex-wife and Anna's mother." Shay had know the whole time because Kelly was her roommate and he had told her one night on the anniversary of Anna's death.

"Oh that..." Kelly didn't know what to say. They sat in silence the rest of the way home. Shay helped Kelly into the apartment and got him on the couch. She gave him some water so he could take his pain meds.

"Whatever you need Kelly. I'm here."

"Thanks Shay." Shay then turned on the tv. The two just sat there and watched TV till it was time for bed

Next Shift

Casey and the rest of the guys were standing outside the firehouse when I got dropped off. I really didn't want to be here today but knew I had a job to do. I kept my head down and walked right past everyone.

"What's up with her?" Otis asked looking at everyone.

"Hey Otis why don't you mind your own business and focus on today's drills." Casey wasn't in the mood. They had a replacement lieutenant coming into take over while Kelly was out.

After drills were done everyone walked back into the common room. Nobody felt like cooking so they ordered some pizza.

Once food arrived Casey went to Shelbys office to tell her.

"Hey Shelby." I practically jumped out of my skin. "Woah there. It's just me." Casey put up his hands. I looked at him with my bloodshot eyes. "Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine Casey." I wasn't fine and he knew it. We had been best friends since high school. Kelly, Casey, and me had all grown up together.

"Shelby I know when somethings wrong. We were best friends in high school."

I sigh. This isn't his problem. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Whatever excuse me for being concerned! Pizza is here if your hungry." Casey must of saw the look on my face when he started yelling. "Shelby?"

"Casey please not right now." Casey nodded and just left. I put my head in my hands. 

Casey pulled Gabby and Shay to the side.

"Girls I need your help."

Both girls looked at him. "What is it Casey?"

"I need you to try and see if you can see any bruises or marks on Shelby."

The girls looked at each other and then back to Casey. "Do you think she's being abused?"

"I'm not sure. But when I raised my voice at her just a minute ago I saw something come across her face. Like she was preparing for me to hit her or something."

"We will see what we can do."

"Thanks girls."

Ambulance 61 Person in distress may need trauma assist.

The girls ran to the ambulance with me hot on the tails. Once we were all in the ambulance, Shay took off towards the address.

Once there we jumped out, grabbing our bags and headed for the door of the house. An older women opened the door and hurried the girls inside. "I think my husband is having a heart attack."

I ran over to the patient and began my assessment. "She's right. He's not breathing. Starting CPR."

I got CPR going while the girls set up to intubate him. I stopped while they got him set up. I listened to see if they were in. "Your in." I went back to doing CPR stopping to check for a pulse every so often. 

Dawson and Shay set up to give him a shock. They cut open his shirt and put the pads on him. "Clear!" The mans body jolted up and we waited a couple second. His heart started beating again. 

"Let's move!" We got the man loaded up into the ambulance and headed towards the hospital. Durning the drive the patient had crashed again. I tried shocking him again with no luck. I was doing CPR again when we pulled into the ER. Shay threw open the doors.

The ER team came running out "What we got?"

"65 year old male. Heart attack. Been down over 7 minutes." Shay relayed the info to the doctor.

"Alright we will see what we can do." A nurse took over CPR and they wheeled him into the ER.

"Damnit!" I took off my gloves throwing them to the ground. I knew he was gone. He had been down way to long. I rolled up my selves because I was hot and frustrated. That was when Shay and Dawson saw the marks. It looked like I had bruises in the shape of handprints around my wrist.

"Shelby?" I could hear the concern in there voices. 

"What?"

Dawson looked at Shay not knowing what to say. "Shelby, what happened to your wrists?"

I quickly pulled my sleeves back down. "It's nothing. Let's just get back to the house."

We loaded up and head back to the firehouse. Once back I headed for my office. Wanting to avoid Casey. 

Casey came out into the bay and looked at Dawson and Shay. "Did you guys find anything out?"

Dawson looked at Casey "There is something going on. Both her wrist had bruises in the shape of handprints. But she won't talk about it."

Casey was visibly upset. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before the girls could say anything Casey stormed off to Shelby's office. He still cared about her even after what she did to Kelly.

He walked right in not waiting for an invite. I was on the phone. He immediately took it and ended the call.

"What the hell Casey?!?"

Casey didn't respond. He just grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeves up. "What the hell?? What happened?"

"It's nothing Casey. Don't worry about it." I pulled my arm back and pulled my sleeves back down. 

"Don't worry about it?? How the hell am I suppose to do that??" Casey was upset and hurt. "You are like a sister to me! Who did this? Was it Justin?"

I just immediately broke down. I didn't know how to feel. I figured Casey hated me and wouldn't care about what happened to me. Casey just wrapped me in a hug and let me cry it out.

"It's going to be okay Shels. I will help you. You don't deserve this." He was rubbing small circles on my back to try and comfort me. 

"This is the first time he's ever done something like this. He was upset because I'm working at the same firehouse that Kelly is at." I was lying through my teeth. I came to Chicago to escape him. But he had followed me and I forgave him again. 

"That's not an excuse Shelby. No man should put their hands on you."

My phone started ringing. Casey grabbed it and saw that it was Justin. "Casey I need to answer that." Casey handed me the phone. "Hey baby... Oh no sorry I must of lost connection..."

Casey just wrote down his phone number and address on a piece of paper and left my office. I shoved the piece of paper into my bag. 

It was finally the end of shift. I headed for Justin's car and got into the passenger seat. 

"Hey Jus..." Before I could even get the words out. Justin smacked me hard across the face. I brought my hand up to my cheek touching where he had just smacked me. 

"Don't you ever drop my call again!!" Justin took off towards our home.

Dawson and Shay could see something happened after Shelby got in the car but they were not for sure. "Did he just hit her" Dawson asked.

"I'm not sure. It was hard to tell with that tiny." Shay said as they were walking out of the firehouse. 

"Kelly and you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah we should be. I just need to go home and shower first."

"Alright just shoot me a text when guys are on your way."

Shay gave Dawson a nodded. She got in Kelly's car and started to head home. He was letting her drive it since he wasn't allowed too.

Shay got inside and dropped her bag by the door. "Kelly?"

"In here." Kelly was in the kitchen making something to eat.

"Hey you still feel up to going to Casey's and Dawson's tonight?"

"Yeah I do. How was shift?"

"Well your replacement is an ass. It was a very slow day. We lost one today."

"Was Shelby with you?"

"Yes, she took it pretty hard." Kelly just smirked at shays comment. That sounded just like her. She couldn't let anything go. She hates feeling like she failed. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can go."

Kelly nodded and Shay head upstairs. She almost told Kelly what she saw but she was afraid of how he would react. He wasn't in any shape to fight anyone.

************************************

I was silent the whole ride home.

Once inside I got started on dinner. "Babe dinner is done"

Justin came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks babe." Justin grabbed his plate and went to watch the game and eat. There were sometimes when he could be so sweet and caring. 

I decided to go upstairs and take a shower. I wasn't really hungry. 

After my shower I was just sitting on the edge of our bed. Then I heard it. A sound of a vase shattering against the wall. Then footsteps running up the stairs.

I feared to see how pissed Justin was. I was going over everything that had happened today trying to figure out what made him mad. 

Justin burst through the door. He was holding the piece of paper that had Casey's phone number and address on it. "What the hell is this?"

Before I could even answer Justin was on me. Hitting me. Kicking me. Calling me a bitch and a whore. Justin drove another punch into my head and that's when I blacked out. Everything went quiet.


	3. It Doesn’t Matter

I woke up on the floor of our bedroom. My head pounding. The taste of blood in my mouth. I sat up slowly trying to get my eyes to focus. I saw the piece of paper on the floor. Then the events of what happened start to come back to me. I stand up and feel woozy but I seen get my bearings 

I grabbed the paper and run downstairs. Justin was passed out drunk on the couch. I grabbed my purse and car keys and ran. I didn't know where else to go. I didn't have anyone in Chicago. So I went to Casey's. 

I pulled up outside Casey's house. I noticed that in the driveway Kelly and Dawson's cars were here. I took a deep breath and got out of my car. I walked up to the door and knocked. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I'm not sure how I made it here without passing out behind the wheel. 

Casey opened the door with a beer in his hand and laughing. It took him a second to realize what he was seeing. He was immediately angry. I had dry blood on my face, a black eye, and a busted lip. "Dawson get the first aid kit now!" Casey pulled me into the house and walked me over to the couch.

Shay saw me as Casey walked me into the living room. Her heart sank. She sat on the other side of me to try and help comfort me.

Dawson came running back into the room with the kit. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. "What the hell happened?"

"Justin found the piece of paper that Casey wrote his number and address down on." I immediately started crying. Casey just hugged me on the couch and Dawson got out some supplies to start cleaning my wounds.

How had I ended up here? How did my life get to this point. 

At this moment Kelly came out of the bathroom and walked in and just saw me sitting there with blood on my face and crying. I watched as he exchanged looks with Casey. "What the hell?"

"It was her fiancé." Kelly was immediately enraged. I could see the anger growing in his eyes. 

"Dawson call Antonio." That caught my attention. I stopped crying and looked at Gabby.

"Whose Antonio?"

"He's my brother. He is a detective with the Chicago Police department. Kelly can you take over?"

Kelly immediately stepped in while Gabby went to call her brother. They didn't give me a chance to protest. I just started crying again.

"Bumble bee look at me." I lifted my head at the sound of my old nickname to look at Kelly. "We are going to get you through this. I promise." I just nodded my head while Kelly finished getting the blood off my face. I didn't deserve his kindness. Not after everything. 

At this moment Gabby walked back in and looked at all of us. "Antonio will be here shortly."

"Shelby I'm going to go set up our guest bedroom. Kelly will you sit here?" Kelly nodded and traded places with Casey.

Casey and Dawson went and started to get the guest room ready.

I just sat there in Kelly's arms in silence. Shay was rubbing small circles on my back. Being in Kelly's arms felt like home. It felt like I was truly safe. 

A short while later there was a knock at the door. Gabby answered the door and let her brother in, along with another female detective.

"Shelby, this is my brother Antonio and you can trust him."

"Hey Shelby. This is my partner Erin Lindsey. She works with me at the CPD. Can you tell us what happened?"

I started to tell the events of what had happened that night. Kelly sat there with his arms around me while I told my story. I could feel Kelly tensing up as I explained the events of what had happened. 

Antonio was writing everything down. "Shelby is there any chance Justin raped you?"

I was deer in headlights at this moment. I hadn't even consider that. It's possible since I was knocked out. "I...I don't know.."

"With your permission we would like to take you to med to have you checked out?"

I tensed up and started shaking. Kelly tightened his grip on me. "I'll be there with you."

I nodded and allowed Kelly to take me to Antonio's car. Antonio closed the door to his vehicle. He looked at his sister. "Gabby do you have something she can wear?"

"Yeah. I'll grab some stuff and follow you guys up there." Antonio got in his car and left.

Dawson walked back inside and closed the door. Casey walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm gonna grab Shelby some clothes from my closet and take it to the hospital."

"Okay. We will go with you." Gabby grabbed some clothes and the three of them headed to the hospital.

Kelly held me the whole drive to the hospital. Once there Erin and Antonio led us into the ER. They had called ahead to have a room ready.

Once at the door I walked in and Erin turned and held up her hand to Kelly. "Maybe you should sit outside for this?"

"Erin no offense but that women in there means the world to me. She maybe my ex-wife but she is Anna's mother. I'm not letting her go through this alone."

Erin nodded and let Kelly enter the room. Erin and Antonio waited outside while the nurse and doctor collected everything they needed.

Dawson, Shay and Casey came walking over to the detectives.

"Hey Antonio. Here is a bag of stuff for her to change into." Antonio nodded to his sister and handed the bag to Erin. Erin took it in the room.

"Antonio, how bad is it?" Casey was concerned.

"It's not good Casey. She has several bruises. She is getting stitches on her lip."

"Did he rape her?" Casey wanted to know. He needed to know.

Antonio looked down. "It appears so." Casey got visibly upset and punch the wall.

"He's a dead man."

"Casey don't do anything stupid. We are going to have enough evidence to convict this guy. Just let the system work." Antonio could see the rage in Casey's eyes. "I know what your feeling man. If it were Gabby in that bed. I'd be over at the guys house right now." At this moment Erin came back out of the room.

"Kelly is helping her get dressed and then you guys can take her home."

"Thank you Erin." Antonio and Erin gave Gabby a nod and took the evidence and left the hospital.

************************************

Erin and the nurse had just left the room. I grabbed the bag Gabby had brought and pulled out the clothes. She had brought me a pair of sweats and a fire academy shirt. There was also a bag with brand new underwear and a bra in it.

I took off the hospital gown wincing in pain. "Can I help?" Kelly had this look on his face of pity. I could tell he didn't know what to do. I had never felt this defeated or broken around him. 

"If you don't mind." Kelly smiled and came over to give me some help. That's when he noticed it. I still had the tattoo.

"You still have it." Kelly traced the outline of his badge number.

"Yeah. I came close a couple of times of getting it removed but I chickened out every time." Kelly smiled. He knew I still cared about him. But there was so much we needed to talk about. But that was a conversation for later.

Kelly helped me get dressed and then we walked out of the room. I met everyone's gaze that was standing outside of my room. "Thank you." I didn't know what else to say.

Casey wrapped me in a hug. "Anytime Shelby." I cling to Casey not wanting to let go. I needed my best friend. I finally let go.

We all walked out of the hospital and headed back to Casey's. It was 4am by this point. I had fallen asleep in Kelly's arms. Once at the house Kelly carried me inside and laid me down in Casey's guest room.

Kelly was going to leave the room when he heard his name.

"Kel?"I had woken up when Kelly laid me down. 

He turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"Um would you stay with me?" I bit my bottom lip not knowing if that was asking to much. Not after everything.

"I'll be right back." Kelly left the room and headed to the living room.

"How is she?" Casey asked his best friend.

"She wants me to stay with her tonight." Everyone just looked at Kelly not knowing if this was a good idea. "Shay I'm gonna stay here tonight. She needs me."

Shay gave Kelly a nod and then looked at Casey. "Casey can you grab me some blankets and I'll sleep on the couch?"

"Sure thing Shay." Casey left the room to get what she asked for. Kelly then headed back to the room where I was sleeping.

He stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt. Then slipped into bed next to me.

I immediately felt the warmth of his body next to mine. "I'm so sorry Kelly." I began to cry. "I should of never come back. Your life was going just fine without my drama."

Kelly wrapped me in a hug and pulled me close to him. "Shhh don't do that. I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what." Kelly was rubbing my hair and then placed a kiss on my forehead. We stayed like this the rest of the night and into the afternoon.

Kelly woke up to hearing yelling coming from the front of the house. Kelly slipped out of bed and put his pants on and headed out to see what was going on.

Kelly stepped out into the front yard to see this guy clearly off his rocker yelling and screaming. "Casey who the hell is this?"

"This is Justin." Kelly started walking over to him when Casey held out an arm and stopped Kelly from punching him.

"Casey move!" Kelly was angry he wanted to kill this guy.

"Kelly don't. He's not worth it." That caught Justin's attention.

"Oh so you are the famous Kelly Severide?" Justin looked at him. "Where's my girl!? I know she came here."

"You need to leave now!" Casey shouted at Justin. By this point the whole house was awake. I came outside to see what was going on.

"Baby girl there you are. Please come home." I stopped dead in my tracks. All the color drained from my face. I should of known he would show up. "I'm so sorry hun. I didn't mean any of it." Justin tried to walk towards me but was blocked by Casey and Severide. 

"Don't you talk to her!" Kelly shouted at Justin.

"You stay out of this firefighter boy. This is between her and me."

"Not anymore! Not after what you did to her!"

That's when they heard police sirens. Gabby had called her brother when she realized what was going on. The cops pulled up to the house.

"Justin Crawford?" Antonio said as he was getting out of the car.

"Whose asking?"

Antonio came over and immediately put Justin into the ground to handcuff him. "You are under arrest for the assault of Shelby Mallinson." Antonio stood him up walking him over to the car.

"Baby tell them this is wrong! Tell them it wasn't me!" Justin was shouting as they got him in the car.

Antonio walked over to us. "He won't be getting out anytime soon. Not with his history."

An older man walked up to everyone. He was Antonio's boss. Sargent Hank Voight. "You won't have to worry about this jackass any longer. We will get this taken care of and the charges will stick this time." Voight and Antonio got in the car and took off towards district 21.

Kelly and Casey turned to me. "What did he mean by that?"

I started having a panic attack. I knew the charges wouldn't stick. Justin had pull some where and he always got away with it. It is why I left L.A. in the first place. But Justin followed me. I had been back in Chicago for longer than what I told Casey. The truth was about to come out and so was not ready for it to happen. 

Kelly and Casey took me into the house and sat me down on the couch trying to get me to calm down. "Can someone get me my purse please?"

Gabby grabbed it and handed it to me. I pulled out a pill bottle and took a couple to calm my nerves.

Everyone just sat in silence. Letting me calm down and gather my thoughts.

I finally spoke. "The charges won't stick." Everyone looked at me confused.


	4. Disappeared

"What do you mean the charges won't stick?" Kelly looked at me confused.

"You think this is the first time I pressed charges against him? You don't think I've been down this road before? He has friends in high places that get him off every time." I just started crying. "This is why I came back to Chicago. I was hoping he would just let me be and stay in LA. But he followed me here."

"I thought you just got back?" 

I choked back a sob. "I've been back for almost a year now." I just looked down at my hands not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

"Why didn't you come around sooner?" Kelly asked me. 

"I did... but you guys looked so happy. I couldn't just jump back into your life. Not after everything."

Flashback

I had been in town about a week. I was starting over. Starting fresh. I left my abusive fiancé back in LA. I finally decide today was the day. The day I would try and reconnect with Casey and Kelly.

I drove over to 51. I got out of my car and took a deep breath heading up the driveway. Then I saw him and just stopped. I felt a lump form in my throat. Was I really about to throw myself back into Kelly's life?

Just as I got the courage to continue walking. A girl had walked out the office and walked over to Severide and started flirting. He looked so happy. She took his hand and led him away. My heart sank. I knew I couldn't do this. I couldn't just come and interrupt the life he had created without me...

End of Flashback 

I could see the look of guilt on Kelly's face. "Kelly don't. You had every right to life your life." 

Gabby's phone started going off so she excused herself to answer it. "Antonio what's going on?"

"Gabby, Voight kicked me out of the car. And then AL got in and they took off. I have no idea where they took Justin. But something tells me Shelby won't have to worry about the charges sticking. She will probably never see Justin again." 

"Seriously?" Gabby couldn't believe what her brother was telling her. She knew Voight had ways of dealing with things but she didn't know the extent till now. "I'll let everyone know."

"Gabby, remember we did not have this conversation. This stays between all of us."

"Yes for sure Antonio."

Gabby ended the phone call and headed back to the living room. We all looked at Gabby wondering what the phone call was about. "Um guys that was Antonio and he told me that Voight took off with Justin."

I looked at gabby confused. Everyone else seem to know how Voight operated so they weren't as surprised. "What does that mean exactly?"

"He doesn't think you will need to worry about those charges sticking this time."

I got the hint. I knew that meant Voight had taken care of Justin and no one would find his body. I almost felt relieved at the fact I didn't have to look over my shoulder anymore. "Kelly can you follow me home?"

"Sure Bee. Anything." Kelly stood up to start walking out the door with me. "Shay I can come back and get you or maybe Dawson can take you home?"

"Don't worry Kelly I've got her." Dawson said giving her best friend a sideways hug.

"Thanks."

"Kelly just be careful. Don't get too attached already." Shay was worried about her best friend. She knew how Kelly could get. She was worried that I would just disappear and leave Kelly high and dry again.

Kelly nodded and went out the door to his car and followed me to my house.

Once at my house. We both parked in my driveway. And walked inside.

Kelly looked around and noticed pictures of Anna on the wall. "She was so beautiful." Kelly let a tear slip down his face.

"Yes, she was." I stared at our daughters picture and couldn't help but cry. "I feel like I failed her. I was suppose to protect her!"

Kelly wrapped me in a hug and just rubbed my back. "Shhh there's nothing either of us could have done. We did everything Bee. Her little body just couldn't fight the cancer any longer."

"It's not fair though! She was so little and had only just begun living. She didn't even get to see her 3rd birthday." I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point.

Kelly just stood there holding me. Letting me cry. "She is always with us. She is always right by our side." Kelly kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. It was starting to get late. "I guess you should probably head home. It's been a crazy 24hours."

"I can stay if you want?" I could see Kelly was concerned for me. To be honest I didn't really want him to leave. 

"Maybe for just a little while. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure." Kelly followed me into the kitchen. I pulled out two glasses and poured us each a glass of Whisky. I handed one to Kelly. I finished my first glass.

"Kelly, I know I owe you an explanation for why I left. For why I stopped talking to you. I promise I will give you those answers but not tonight. I'm so exhausted and just can't bring myself to talk about it." I started pouring myself another drink.

"We can talk about it at another time." Kelly gave me one of his mesmerizing smiles.

I felt her cheeks blush a little. I had missed him so much. "Um would you stay with me again tonight?"

"Sure." Kelly and me grabbed our glasses and I led him upstairs to my room. Once inside I saw the blood stain on the floor of where I had laid after Justin knocked me out.

I saw the anger creep across Kelly's face. Without even thinking he went over to the spot and took out his knife and cut out that section of the carpet. "I'll help you replace the carpet." Kelly went downstairs and threw it away.

When he came back upstairs I was changing my clothes. Kelly just stared at me. Taking in every curve.

I turned around to find Kelly starring at me. "Kelly?"

Kelly snapped out of his gaze and shook his head. "Yeah, sorry."

I blushed and threw him a pair of sweat pants.

Kelly caught them and recognized them immediately. "I wonder what happened to these." We both just laughed. They were Kelly's from back when we were together.

I pulled back the sheets and we both climb into bed. We both laid on our side looking at each other.

"I've missed you Bee." Kelly pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I've missed you too Kel." I just kind of smiled at him. Not realizing that we both started to lean closer to one another. Before I knew it we were centimeters away from each other's lips. The look in both our eyes was longing.

At that moment we closed the gap between our lips and kissed. Fireworks started going off for the both of us. It still felt like it always had.

Kelly placed a hand behind my head to pull me closer. His other hand resting on my hip. Our tongues fighting for control. I gave in and let Kelly win. 

Kelly started to trail kiss along my jaw line and then to the spot on my neck that he knew would drive me crazy. He still remembered all   
the places I like to be touch and kissed. 

When Kelly hit that spot on my neck I let out a little moan. Suddenly I snapped back into reality. I pulled away from Kelly.

"What's wrong?"

"Kelly we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right. We are no longer together and not after everything we both have been through." I pulled my knees up to my chest. I had let myself get to caught up in the moment. Being back with him felt so right. But I didn't feel I deserved him. "Maybe you should go Kelly."

"Bee?"

"No, Kelly please we can't do this."

"Okay." Kelly got up and grabbed his stuff. "I'll see you later." With that Kelly left and headed home.

As soon as the door slammed I started crying again. I didn't deserve Kelly. I had broken him.

************************************^******

Kelly came home and slammed the door and through his jacket on the couch and just sat down.

Shay came downstairs when she heard the door slammed. She figured Kelly would be staying at Shelby's. She saw her friend sitting there with his head in his hands. "Kelly, what happened?"

Kelly looked up at his best friend. " I just don't know Shay. One minute we are saying how much we missed each other and the next we are making out like nothing had changed." Kelly leaned back on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

Shay came and sat down next to her best friend. "Kelly..."

"Shay please don't. I know I got attached again. There is nothing I can do about it. I still love her. But she pushed me away again."

Shay gave her best friend a hug. "It'll be okay."

Kelly wanted to believe his best friend but he just felt so stupid for letting things go this way.

1 month later

Kelly was finally able to go back to work but on light duty.We hadn't seen or talked to each other since the night I asked him to leave. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Severide's back!!" His guys called from the squad table as he walked into the bay.

"You boys didn't cause to much trouble while I was gone?"

"No, sir absolutely not." They all started laughing. Kelly headed inside to his locker. Casey was also in the locker room.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey man, glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back. I was getting cabin fever in that apartment." Kelly was opening his locker.

"So have you talked to Shelby since that night?"

"Casey, you know the answer to that question. I didn't want to try and push myself into her life. When she's already decided." Kelly felt defeated. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Kelly, did you ever think maybe she was scared?" Casey closed his locker and looked at his fellow Lieutenant.

"Scared of what Casey?"

"Getting to close to being happy. She's been stuck in her office the whole time while you've been gone. We never see her unless there is a call."

Kelly was getting ready to respond to Casey when Chief Boden walked into the locker room. "Chief?"

"Kelly, can I see you and Shelby in my office?"

Kelly swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh sure chief. Do I need to go grab her?"

"Yes please do." Chief turned and left the locker room.

"What the hell do you think that is about?" Kelly looked at Casey hoping he had answers.

"I don't know man." Casey shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

Kelly headed to my office.


	5. I’m Sorry

Kelly walked to my office and gave a little knock on the frame of the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

I turned around to see Kelly. I gave him a little smile. "Hey Kelly. You back working?"

"Yeah I got the all clear to return on light duty. "

"Well that's good. I'm sure the guys and Chief will like that you are back."

"Yeah. Speaking of Chief. He wanted to see us in his office."

"What for?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay well let's go." I got up from my desk and followed Kelly to the Chiefs office.

Kelly knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Kelly and I stepped into Chief Boden's office.

"You wanted to see us Chief?"

"Yes. Please take a seat and close the door." I sat down while Kelly closed the door and then joined me in the chair next to mine.

"What's up Chief?"

"What is going on?" I just looked at Kelly not knowing what the Chief meant. "I can tell there is history between you two. I need to know."

Kelly spoke before I could. "She's my ex-wife and Anna's mother."

Chief just kind of leaned back in his chair not knowing what to do with the information. "Can you two work together? Or is there going to be a problem because I will pull the plug on this program."

"No chief. We are fine. We can work together. " I responded and Kelly just nodded his head.

"If one problem arises from the two of you working together then it's over. I don't need drama in my firehouse. I need you both focused on your jobs and doing what you need to do."

"Yes chief." We both said at the same time.

"Good. Dismissed."

Kelly and I walked out of Boden's office. Kelly followed me back to my office. "Can we do what he asked?"

"I don't see why not Kelly. That was 5 years ago. "

"Yeah but after the whole Justin thing..."

"Kelly if you thought you couldn't work with me then why didn't you say something to Boden?"

"Because I didn't want him to pull the plug on your program." Kelly was still looking out for me. It was really sweet of him to do all things considered. 

"Well thank you Kelly. But if you change your mind I understand." I sat down on my bed while Kelly leaned against her door frame.

Kelly had given me space but I could tell he was dying on the inside to know why I left without telling him goodbye. "When are we going to talk about why you left?"

I Sighed. I knew this day was coming but it didn't make it any easier. "After shift. I don't want to do this here."

Kelly nodded "Alright we will go to your house after shift."

I gave Kelly a nod. Kelly left me in my office and went to find Casey.

"Hey man. How did the meeting with the Chief go?" Casey asked as Kelly took a seat next to him in the common room.

"He knows."

Casey raised his eyebrows. "Knows what?"

"He knows Shelby is my ex-wife."

"Oh. So is she leaving?"

"Surprisingly no. Boden asked if we could do our jobs and work together and we both said yes."

"That's surprising. Does he know she is Anna'a mother?"

"Yes he does."

Ambulance 61 truck 81 engine 51 squad 3 Ferry Boat Accident

Everyone jumped and ran out to the vehicles and took off towards the accident.

The rest of shift was call after call. We would barely get seated back at the house when another call came in. 

We had just gotten back from our last call and it was shift change.

Kelly was standing by my car waiting for me. I came out of the firehouse and walked over to Kelly. "You still want to do this even after the shift we've had?"

"I've waited long enough for answers. "

"Alright let's go." I got in my car and Kelly got in his and followed me home.

Once in the house I went over to pour myself a drink. "You want one?"

"Sure." I poured Kelly a drink. Then we walked over to the couch and sat down to where we could face each other. I brought the bottle of whisky with me knowing I may need it.

"where do you want me to start?"

"What happened after Anna's funeral. We came home and you said you needed to go to your parents house. I called them a few hours later and they just told me that you were gone."

I gave a nod and began telling my story.

FLASHBACK

I just walked into my parents house. "Mom? Dad?"

"In here honey." I went into the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I don't know mom how do you think I'm doing? I just buried my 2 year old daughter."

"Shelby there is no need to snap at your mother."

I just looked at my dad. "You two couldn't even be bothered to show up to your granddaughters funeral."

"I'm sorry we had other things going on."

I just shook my head at my dads comment. Typical then. "Why did you guys ask me over here?"

"Well your mother and I were thinking. Maybe now would be a good time for you to finish your medical degree."

I looked at my parents like they had two heads. "Today of all days is when you guys decide to bring this up?"

"We've already got everything set up and your enrolled to start next week in L.A."

I looked at my mother in disbelief. How could they do this. I was an adult and could make my own decisions. "And leave Kelly? He's got his career here"

"Well maybe you two should take a break?" My dad could see the anger raising on my face. "Honey he's not good enough for you. "

"What the hell? I knew you guys didn't like him but god damn really?!"

"Honey there's no reason to be upset."

"No reason?! Really mom? You're telling me to leave my husband and go back to school?! We just buried our two year old daughter!" I got up to leave

"Paul show her. "

"Show me what??" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew my parents didn't like Kelly because of his career choices. They wanted me to marry someone rich.

My dad pulled out a yellow folder and handed it to me. "Open it."

When I opened the folder I found pictures of my husband with another women. I started flipping through the photos. "What is this?"

"Honey he's cheating on you." I continued flipping through the photos couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was laughing and smiling in these photos but how? We have never been apart since Anna became sick. Just when Kelly was on shift.

I just started crying. This was all just to much for me to process. I couldn't believe it. My mother came over to me and rubbed her back. "Shhh sweetie it's okay. "

I gathered myself and wiped my tears. This wouldn't be the first time Kelly cheated. The first time was back in high school and we had only been dating for 6 months. So why wouldn't I believe the photos were real? "I need to go talk to Kelly." 

"Honey no. It's just going to cause you guys to fight and make this ten times more messier. Just got to L.A take some time to think then call him." At that moment my mother was making sense. My judgment was clouded due to the roller coaster that has been her life for the past 6 months. 

"Fine. I'll go. Give him some space."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. Here is your plane ticket. Your flight leaves tonight." I just looked at her parents in disbelief. "Oh and I packed your bags for you."

"Mom seriously? How am I suppose to do this?"

"Honey everything will be okay. You need out of Chicago and Kelly is the only thing keeping you here. And clearly the photos show he's been seeing some else."

"Fine..." I grabbed the bags my parents had packed and we headed to the airport.

End Flashback

Kelly was furious at this point. "So you just left before even talking to me?!"

"Kelly, I was not in the right frame of mind! We had just buried Anna and I couldn't process what was happening! It all sounds so ridiculous when I say it out loud."

"Well they were lying! I never saw anyone else or slept with anyone else!"

"I know! It was about 2 years after I left that I figured out my parents were lying. I saw the same girl in a picture with your dad on social media and it said she was his daughter. But it was too late by this point. We had already signed the divorce paperwork. You had moved on and I had met Justin."

Kelly just sat there in silence not knowing how to respond. He was angry at my parents. How could they of lied. "The pictures were probably of me and Katie then. I hadn't had the chance to tell you about her because Anna got sick. "

"Kel I can say I'm so sorry a hundred times. I should of called you. But my parents had me convinced that you were happy I was gone."

"Well I wasn't happy at all. I haven't been happy since the day you left. Where are you parents now?"

"Last I heard they retired to Florida. I haven't talk to them since the day I found out it was your sister in those photos." I wiped my tears away. "Kelly I hope this brings you some closure..."

"Closure?! How is that suppose to bring me closure? The love of my life just left because of some photos her parents showed her!?! Of all the reasons I thought you left for this was never one of them."Kelly stood up and grabbed his coat and left. Slamming the door behind him.

I just broke down crying. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. How could I of believed my parents why didn't I go talk to Kelly? 

I finished the bottle of whisky. I was drunk by this point. I went over to my cabinets trying to find more only to realize I was out. I grabbed my purse and keys. Knowing very well that I shouldn't drive. But I didn't care. I just wanted to forget her problems .

I drove to the closest liquor store to grab another bottle. But on my way to the store I passed out and wrapped my car around a tree.


	6. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. I am working in more of Shelby Kelly’s backstory. They will be as flashbacks/dreams

Kelly slammed the door to Shay and his apartment. He walked over to pull out a beer. Shay came downstairs to see what was going on.

"Kelly?" Shay saw her best friend. She had never seen him this hurt. She had never seen him this angry.

"She left me because of some damn photos her parents showed her!" Kelly drink the rest of his beer and grabbed another one. "She didn't even think to come to me and ask! She just got on a plane and left! Who the fuck does that?!"

Shay walked over and hugged Kelly. "I'm so sorry Kelly."

"Her parents hated me so much they drove us apart. She is the love of my life Shay!"

"Is?"

"What do you mean Shay?"

"You said she IS the love of your life."

"I still love her Shay. But I am just so damn angry! I lost her for 5 years because of this bullshit!" Kelly took another drink of his beer. "And she believed them just because I cheated on her once in high school."

"Kelly, I'm not trying to defend what she did. But did you put yourself in her shoes? Did you try and see what it would feel like?"

Kelly just stopped and stared at his best friend.

"Kelly she was hurt. You two just buried your daughter. She wanted to run from Chicago but you are what kept her here. And then her parents showed her the photos and she took off. She saw her chance to run and she did."

Kelly sighed and just looked off into the distance "I know but she was my wife. Did she not think I wanted out of here too? Everywhere I looked all I saw was Anna. Our sweet baby girl who didn't even get to live her life." Kelly took another drink. "You know I still remember the day I found out Shelby was pregnant?"

Flashback

Shelby, Kelly, and Matt were all sitting around Shelby and Kelly's apartment watching the black hawks game. Matt was sitting in the recliner while Shelby and Kelly were laying on the couch together.

"Dude what was that?" Casey was motioning towards the tv.

Kelly and Shelby just laughed. "You guys want another beer?"

"Sure!" Shelby got up to get the beers and as she was walking away Kelly smack her ass. "That's my wife!"

Casey made a gagging sound. "You two need to get a room."

Shelby came back in carrying two beers. "Oh but Casey we wouldn't want to make you feel left out." She handed a beer to Casey.

"Nope i'm good. I've heard enough of you two to know I want no part in that one." Shelby and Kelly just stared laughing.

Shelby walked over and handed the beer to Kelly. She then laid back down in Kelly's arms. She was waiting for him to notice.

Kelly started playing with the label of his beer bottle. When he realized there was something different. He started to examine it a bit closer. "Uh Shelby what is this?"

"What do you think it is?"

Kelly looked closer and realized it was a sonogram. His face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Are you pregnant?"

Shelby just started nodding her head "yes. I'm about 8 weeks."

"Wait so i'm gonna be a dad?" Kelly wasn't for sure if he believed her. They had talked about it but hadn't fully decided. But it's not like they were using protection either.

Shelby just nodded her head.

"Yes!!!!" Kelly was super excited.

"Hey man that's awesome. Congrats you two!"

Kelly stared at the sonogram the rest of the night not paying much attention to the game.

End Flashback 

"It was one of the happiest days of my life." Kelly finished his second beer. " How does she just leave and not even talk to me?"

"She was scared and she knew you had your firefighter career and didn't want to wreck it for you. She was hurting. And when she saw you all she may of saw was Anna."

"You know shay..." But Kelly was cut off when his phone started ringing. He picked it up "Casey I'm not really.." Kelly just stopped talking to listen to what Casey had to say. His eyes grew big and he hung up the phone. "We have to go now."

Kelly and shay grabbed their stuff and ran out the door.

In the car Shay was driving since Kelly was obviously tipsy.

"Just head to med"

"Kelly what is going on? Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Casey. Shelby must of left after I did and wrapped her car around a tree. She had been drinking. " Shay stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

Once they reached the hospital they both ran inside to see Chief Boden, Casey and Dawson in the waiting room.

"Casey what the hell happened?"

"I don't know Kelly. I just got the call from Will. Then I called you and then Boden."

"Well how bad is it? Have they come and given any updates??"

The doors to the ER came open and Will stepped into the waiting room. Kelly walked right over to him before he even had the chance. "How is she?"

"It's not good Kelly. She is being rushed down to surgery. She's bleeding internally. We have to find where she is bleeding from and get it fixed ASAP. One of her arms is also broken. We won't know to much more till after the surgery. I'll come update you when I can."

Kelly just stood their in silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want his last memory of her being him running out.

"Thanks doc." Casey said as he walked over to his best friend. "Severide why don't you come sit down?"

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't of left."

"Severide don't do that. She's a grown adult. She can make her own choices."

Kelly snapped his head to look at Casey "She told me why she left me. She explained everything and I just took off. I knew she had been drinking heavily. I should of stayed."

"She has some of the best doctors in the city working on her. She is also one of them so they will do everything they can to bring her back." Shay said as she was trying to pull Kelly over to the chairs to sit down.

For the next 5 hours every time the ER door came open Kelly would look up to see if it was Will. When it wasn't he would just put his head down back in his hands. Everyone else from 51 had shown up to show their support.

Finally the doors opened and Will came out to talk to them. Kelly hadn't even looked up this time. Because he was afraid of being disappointed that it wasn't Will.

Will walked over to where Kelly was sitting. "Kelly?"

Kelly's head shot up to look at Will. "Is she okay?"

"She pulled through surgery." Everyone in the waiting room let out a sigh of relief. "She is in ICU and the next 24 hours are going to be critical. "

Kelly just nodded his head. "Thanks Doc."

"Anytime. Do you know why Shelby was drinking and then decided to drive?" Will was asking this as a friend and not a doctor.

Kelly swallowed the lump in his throat and just looked at Will. "She told me why she left me. She explained everything to me."

"Oh okay." Will knew everything because him and Shelby had become good friends when she got back to Chicago. "Did she tell you about her drinking problem?"

Kelly just looked at Will like he was crazy. He never knew she had a drinking problem. She had never said anything about it. "What drinking problem?"

" She didn't tell you everything then..." Will felt bad that he had brought it up because Shelby hadn't told him everything that had happened after she left. "Forget I said anything. It's not my place to tell you. She's in room 135." Will went back into the ER before Kelly could begin asking him questions.

"Severide do you want to go see her?"

"Um yeah..." Kelly got up and walked to my room. When he walked in all he saw was me hooked up to wires and tubes. A machine was breathing for me. Casey, Dawson, and Shay had followed Kelly to the room.

All Kelly could think about was how much this reminded him of when we lost Anna. Kelly walked over to my bedside and sat down. He took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Bumble bee you have to wake up. I need you to fight this. I'm not ready to lose you."

Shay, Dawson and Casey stood behind Kelly. "Severide, It's Shelby. She's tough and will pull through this."

"Casey, I hope your right."

A few hours later everyone else had gone home. Kelly wouldn't leave my bedside. He wouldn't give up on me. No matter the pain I caused him.

It had been 24 hours since the accident. Kelly was still in the same spot. Just watching me, waiting for me to wake up.

Kelly had just laid his head down when he felt something. He wasn't sure if he actually felt it but then something was squeezing his hand. He looked up to see my eyes open and I was starring at him.

"Hey bee. Let me get the doctors okay?" I gave him a nod. Kelly then left to get Will.

A few minutes later Kelly came back with Will a few steps behind him.

"Hey Shelby. I'm gonna get this tub out of you. But you know the speech and it's going to be uncomfortable." I just gave Will a nod.

A nurse came in with a towel and a bucket. They sat me up and covered my chest with the towel and put the bucket in front of her.

"Okay Shelby on the count of 3 I want you to blow out as hard as you can." I gave Will a nod. "Okay 1...2...3 Blow."

The tub came swiftly out. I started coughing and threw up a little bit. "Alright how are you feeling?"

"Like I should be dead." I manage to choke out.

"Well you did flatline on the table a couple times."

"What happened?"

"You wrapped your car around a tree."

"Oh shit." I laid back in my bed realizing how bad I had messed up.

"Yeah oh shit is right. What were you thinking Shelby? Why did you start drinking again?" I could tell Will was concerned. We had become pretty good friends when I started working at med. "Are you doing anything else I should be concerned about?"

"I'm fine Will. I'm just dealing with a lot right now."

"Shelby, everyone deals with a lot. It's not an excuse to get behind the wheel after you have been drinking." The look on my face made Will just sigh. "Well you are going to be here for a week and then once I discharge you I do not want you alone. You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'll be fine Will." I protested not wanting to be a burden on anyone else.

"If you don't have someone to stay with you then you will need to stay here at the hospital. Your choice." With that statement Will left the room.

"ugh I guess I'll be stuck in here for a while."

"You can always stay with me. Or I could stay in your guest room?"

I just looked into his eyes and melted. He still had that Severide charm that use to drive girls crazy in high school. "Is it a good idea?"

"It'll be fine."

"Alright thanks Kelly." I was just kind of playing with my hands and then I looked up at Kelly. "You know while I was out I dreamt about our first morning of high school."

"Remind me." Kelly just gave her a smile and held her hand.

I started telling Kelly about her dream.

Flashback

It was the first day of high school. My parents had drove us to school that morning. We got out of the car and just looked up at the school. "You guys ready to do this?"

"We don't really have a choice do we bee?"

"Guess your right." We all walked into the school looking around at everything. They we headed to the gym to pick up our class schedule's. We all had to stand in different lines according to their last name.

After we got our schedule we headed to sit down on the bleachers to compare schedules. "I'm pretty sure the only class we don't have together is 4th period. Since I took choir and you guys took weights."

"Well we gotta look good for all the high school ladies."

I just laughed. "You two are ridiculous. "

"What you can't tell me you don't find some of these high school guys hot."

I just rolled my eyes at Kelly. "It's our first day and I haven't even had the chance to look yet."

The three of them then headed to their first class.

End Flashback

"...Things were so much simpler then."

After 2 days I had been moved out of ICU. Kelly hadn't left the hospital since I got here. Even though I tried multiple times to convince him to go.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come on in." Two people walked into my room. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We came to check on our daughter." My dad saw Kelly as he walked into the room. And just kind of starred at him.

"Why? I haven't talked to you guys in 3 years." I was seriously annoyed. I wondered who had called them and why.

"We were worried sweetheart."

"Oh really? Or are you still worried about how you guys look to everyone else?" I knew they hadn't flown up from Florida just to see me. They always had an arterial motive.

"Shelby, don't talk like that." My mother scolded me.

"it's true mom! You guys are always worried about your image and how you look to everyone else. Hell that's what drove you guys to pull Kelly and I apart!" I really didn't want to deal with them at this moment.

"Well we can see how well that worked." My dad just looked at Kelly. "Why is it every time you're around our daughter gets hurt?"

"Dad!?!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents have always kept it behind closed doors how much they didn't like Kelly.

"Well maybe she wouldn't of gotten hurt if you hadn't drove her to runaway." Kelly couldn't stand my parents. Kelly just glared back at Shelby's dad.

"Listen her Kelly Severide you were not good enough for our daughter back then nor will you ever good enough for her!" Shelby's dad started to get in Kelly's face.

"DAD!!!" I went to try and get up to stop my dad from doing something stupid. But I collapsed.

Kelly immediately rushed over and helped me back into bed.

"Kel my head is pounding so bad. Get Will please." Kelly knew it was bad if I was asking for Will.

Kelly dashed out of the room to find Will. He ran down the hall asked the nurse where Will was. She pointed as Will was coming out of another Patients room.

"Will!"

Will turned around to see Kelly Severide running after him. "Severide? what's wrong?"

"It's Shelby. Her parents showed up and her dad got in my face. She went to get up and she just collapsed. I got her back in bed but she told me to come get you because her head was pounding. "

Will nodded and took off running to Shelby's room.


	7. Recovery

After Kelly left my room. My dad just looked over to me. "You are moving to Florida."

"Dad no!"

"This is not up for discussion young lady."

"I am 30 years old dad! You can't tell me what I am going to do." I was holding my head in my hands because it hurt so much. I noticed my vision was getting worse as well.

Kelly and Will came into my room. Will immediately went over to my bed to perform some Neurological test.

"She's probably just faking it. So she doesn't have to deal with her problems. She is going to move to Florida with us."

That was the last straw for Kelly. He looked at Shelby's dad and just lost it. "Look here! She is not faking it! Your daughter almost died but all you care about is your damn image! She is my wife and I love her!"

"She's your EX-Wife" Shelby's dad retorted back. "And if she doesn't move to Florida with us then we will cut her off." 

Before Kelly could do anything Will stepped between them. "You two should go. Now."

My parents huffed and puffed out of the room. Will turned his attention back to me. "Alright so I'm going to give you something for the pain. And then I'm ordering a head CT. Hopefully it's just a migraine."

"Okay thanks Will." He gave me a dose of pain meds and left the room.

"I can not stand your parents."

"That makes two of us."

Kelly smiled at me. Making my heart skip a beat. "You are staying with me. I will not let them take you away from me again."

"Let them cut me off. I don't care anymore." I returned Kellys smile. The pain meds were starting to kick in and I was getting sleepy.

"Go to sleep." Kelly could tell I was fighting off going to sleep.

"Lay down with me?"

"Of course." I moved over to let Kelly lay down next to me. I curled up into his side and he draped his arm over my shoulder. It felt so right. Our bodies matched up perfectly. We stayed like this till it was time for my CT scan.

************************************

It was finally the day I could go home. My CT scan showed everything was good. The stress and sudden movement was just to much for me and I got a bad migraine because of it. 

Kelly walked into the room with a bag of clothes for me to change into. "Here's some clothes and Will said he would be in soon to go over discharge."

"Okay thanks Kel." I took the bag and started to Change. "Kelly I may need help with my shirt. "

"Sure thing Bee." Kelly went over to help me put my shirt on. Our eyes locked once my shirt was on. We just stood there staring at one another. "I'm glad your okay."

"Me too." We started to move closer to one another and just as Kelly leaned down to kiss me, Will came into the room.

"You ready to... Oh my bad. I can come back?"

"No Will it's fine. I'm ready to get out of here." I could tell Kelly was disappointed. Our connection was still there and it was getting stronger the more time we spent together. 

"Okay well here are your discharge paperwork. You won't be able to return to the firehouse till your arm heals. For the next 2 weeks I want someone to be with you at all times." I rolled my eyes. I didn't think it was necessary. "I'm serious Shelby. You can't pop any of your stitches."

"Don't worry doc I'll be with her."

"Good. Here are your prescription and I'll send someone in to wheel you out. And before you try to protest it's hospital policy and you know that."

I just scowled at Will. "fine."

Will left the room and a nurse came into wheel me out of the hospital. Kelly had pulled his car up to the curb. He got me situated and we headed towards my house.

"Kelly?"

"Yes?"

"Can... can we go see Anna?" I wanted to go sit at my daughters grave. After nearly almost dying.

"Sure we can." Kelly headed in the direct of where Anna was buried. Once there Kelly helped me out of the car and over to Anna's grave.

I just sat down staring at the headstone. "Hey baby girl. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've visited you. But I'm always thinking about you. Your dad's here with me. We both miss you so much." I just started crying.

Kelly took a seat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh it's okay." Kelly was doing his best to comfort me. We sat there for a while just talking to our little girl and telling her everything going on in our lives. 

When it was time to leave we both gave a kiss to the top of the headstone. Kelly wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me over to the car. Once seated Kelly drove to get my prescriptions and then took me home.

We walked into my house and put our stuff down. I took a seat on the couch. I was exhausted. "Kelly you don't need to stay. I'm fine."

"I'm staying. Will said someone needs to be here with you." Kelly took a seat next to me. "Do you want me to help you upstairs? You look like you need to sleep."

"Yeah if you don't mind." Kelly helped me upstairs and helped me change into a nightshirt and sweat pants. "Kelly can you get me some water and my pain meds?"

"Sure thing." Kelly went back downstairs grab a glass of water and my pain meds. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." I took the meds out and washed them down with the water.

"You go to sleep. I'm going to go downstairs for a bit." I gave Kelly a nod and fell asleep.

Kelly went back downstairs and sat on the couch. He picked up his phone and called Casey. 

"Hey Severide. How's it going?"

"It's okay. I just got Shelby home and she's upstairs sleeping. Will wants someone with her at all times for at least the next 2 weeks."

"Okay, do you want me to find you a relief at the firehouse?"

"Yes. That would be great. Thank you Casey."

"Don't mention it."

"Casey I think there is more to Shelby's story then what she told me."

"You still thinking about what Will said?"

"Yes and I just don't understand why she won't tell me. "

"Maybe she's afraid you will run?"

"But I won't. I want her back so bad but she won't let me in." 

"Give her some time Severide."

"Yeah I guess. I just want her to open up to me."

"She will. Did her parents show back up?"

"So far no. But I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of them yet."

"Well if you need back up we are always here for you."

"Thanks man. Well i'm gonna head to bed."

"Alright man. My phone is always on."

"Thanks." Kelly hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch trying to collect his thoughts. He went upstairs and peaked into my room to see if I was still asleep. 

"Kelly?"

"Hey. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kelly walked over and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. 

"No you didn't."

"Okay good. I was just checking on you before I headed to bed."

"Oh okay. You can stay in here if you want. Just in case I need you."

"You sure?"

"yes I'm sure." Kelly slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt. He pulled the blanket back and slid into bed next to me. He laid on his side and just place his arm over her waist. The warmth of his body felt amazing against mine. 

"Goodnight Kelly."

"Goodnight bee." 

"I love you Kelly." 

Kelly wasn't sure if he heard me right. "What did you say?" But I had already fallen asleep. Kelly tried to push it out of his mind so he could sleep. 

That night Kelly was dreaming of when we were younger. 

Flashback/Dream

It was the summer between their sophomore and Junior year. Shelby's parents had taken her on summer long vacation to Europe. It was the day she was due back. Kelly and Matt couldn't wait to see their best friend again. 

They saw a car pull into Shelby's driveway. Both of them headed downstairs and walked over to her house. 

"Excuse me?" Kelly hadn't realized it was Shelby pulling stuff out of the trunk. 

Shelby turned around to see her best friends. "Matt! Kelly!" She went over to give both of them a hug. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Bee." Kelly just kind of smiled at her. He hadn't realized how beautiful she was till they were apart. 

"You guys want to come in?" 

"Sure!" Shelby turned around and started walking away. Matt stopped Kelly before they headed inside. "What was that look about?"

"What look?" 

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Severide. I saw the way you smiled at her." 

"What I've missed her. She is one of our best friends."

"Uh huh. Sure." Matt didn't believe him one bit. He knew Kelly. He knew that look. That was the look Kelly got when he found a girl to be attractive. But he dropped it and they went inside.

End Flashback/Dream 

Kelly was woken up to the sounds of things falling over. He looked up to see me trying to get myself dressed. 

"Shit."

"Do you need help?" I practically jumped out my skin. 

I turned around and put a hand over my heart. "Jesus christ Kelly Severide! Will you make some kind of noise next time! You almost gave me a heart attack. I was trying not to wake you."

"Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here to help." Kelly rolled out of bed and walked over to where I was standing. "What do you need?"

"I need help getting dressed."I held up the T-shirt and jeans I had picked out. 

"Alright come sit down i'll help you." Kelly helped me get dressed. Once that was done we were just sitting on the edge of the bed staring at one another. "Um do you remember what you said last night?" Kelly was afraid I said it by accident. He looked down afraid of the answer. 

"The part where I told you goodnight. Or the part where I said I love you?" Kelly's head shot up and looked over at me. "Kelly I never stopped loving you." 

A big grin came across his face. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips. We broke apart and his hand was resting on my cheek. "I never stopped loving you either." 

I snuggled into Kelly's side. Taking in his familiar smell. "I'm so sorry for everything Kelly." 

"I know. It's alright."

"What does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"There's a few more things I need to tell you about while we were apart." I was biting my lip. "Then we can decided what this means." 

"Okay. Let's go downstairs and eat and then we can talk."

I nodded my head and followed Kelly downstairs.


	8. The Past

Kelly and I walked into the kitchen. "You take a seat I'll cook."

I took a seat at the island. "Kelly are you sure that is a good idea? I remember the last time you cooked you almost burnt the apartment down."

"Hey now. That was ages ago. I've improved on my cooking skills."

I put up my hands in surrender. "Alright babe." I just stopped. "I'm sorry that just slipped out."

"Hey don't apologize it's fine. " Kelly gave me a small smile and started making breakfast.

After we both ate we each grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat in the living room. We sat on opposite sides of couch facing each other.

"So what else is there you need to tell me?"

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. "After I left and got to L.A. I met this guy. His name was Ian. I was an absolute reck after everything. We found comfort in each other. But we were so toxic for one another..."

Flashback

I was walking out of my anatomy class when I ran into someone. "Omg I'm so sorry." I looked up to meet a good looking guy with the deepest chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey it's alright. I should of watched where I was going." He grinned at me. I kind of blushed. "Your cute when you blush."

"Uh thanks." I didn't know how to respond. I hadn't flirted with anyone in years.

"My names Ian. Your's?"

"Shelby."

"Well Shelby I don't know what your doing tonight but I'm having a house party if you want to come?"

"Sure sounds fun."

"Give me your phone I'll put my number in." Shelby handed him her phone and he put his number in. He then sent himself a text. "I'll text you the address."

"Sounds good." We went our separate ways. Ian texted me the address a bit later.

After my classes were over I headed back to my apartment. I started going through my closet trying to figure out what I wanted to wear. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a strapless red top. I got dress and headed to Ian's

I knocked on the door and Ian answered. "Hey Shelby. Glad you could make it. Come on in." He stepped to the side to allow me in. "Can I get you a beer?"

"Sure." I followed Ian through the crowd of people to the kitchen to grab a beer. Little did I know that one beer would change my life yet again.

It was about 3am. The party had died down and there was only about 5 people left. We were all drinking and just sitting around talking.

"Alright guys I've got a little something to finish off this night." Ian held up a prescription pill bottle.

"What did you score this time Ian?" A boy asked that I didn't really know.

"Some hydrocodone." Ian started passing out the pills to everyone. He gave two to me and I just stared at them.

My phone was going off. I picked it up and saw it was Kelly still trying to call me even though I had been gone for 2 weeks. I ignored the call and took the pills washing it down with the beer.

End Flashback

Kelly was just lost. He was listening to my story but couldn't believe it. The girl he knew hated drugs.

"Kelly?"

"Uh yeah sorry. I'm listening."

"So things went on like that for 6 months I was addicted. I was missing classes, had failing grades and I just didn't care. I felt nothing. No pain. I was numb to everything. And then everything changed after one night"

Flashback 

It was a normal Saturday night. Ian was having another house party. The drinks and drugs were flowing. I lost count on the number of drinks I had and the number of pills I had taken.

"Ian I'm gonna go lay down." I could barely stand up straight. 

"Alright babe." He gave me a kiss and then I went up to crash in his bed. Which was pretty much mine. I didn't stay at my apartment at all. I took off my shirt and pants and just fell on the bed falling asleep.

The next afternoon when I woke up Ian was laying next to me. I rolled over giving him a kiss. Something felt off. When my eyes focused I noticed his eyes were wide open. His once beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked hollow and distant. 

"Ian?" I gave him a little shake. "Ian babe wake up!!! Please don't leave me!!" But it was to late. He had suffered an overdose.

End Flashback

"...he was just laying there motionless. I couldn't wake him. He was already gone. I called for help but it was already too late." I was crying by this point.

Kelly was just so shocked. He just stared at me not knowing what to say. 

"After Ian died I checked myself into rehab. My parents made it all go away so I wouldn't be kicked out of school. I haven't done any drugs since that night. And I hadn't drank anything until everything with Justin happened and then reconnecting with you as well." I looked at Kelly. Waiting for him to say something.

"So me being back in your life caused you to drink again?"

"No. The stress of knowing what I did to you caused me to drink again. I felt like I didn't deserve your forgiveness."

Kelly opened his arms to invite me to come over. I crawled over and laid on top of Kelly, resting my head on his chest. Kelly wrapped me in a hug trying to be careful of my arm. "You do deserve forgiveness. You were lied to and manipulated into believing I cheated on you."

I bursted into tears. All the stress and anxiety of holding all that in for years finally hit me. And I felt free. Like it was all behind me. Finally.

"Now since you were honest with me. I should be honest with you." I looked up at Kelly. "I too had a painkiller problem. I injured my neck and got hooked on painkillers. Shay and Gabby helped me kick it and I got surgery on my neck."

"I'm glad someone was there to help you." I breathed in Kelly's scent, feeling at home. "I feel like this is where I'm suppose to be. I love you Kelly."

"I love you too Shelby."

We laid on the couch watching TV. Neither of us wanting to move. Then my doorbell started ringing. 

I got up to answer the door. "Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" 

"Oh dear aren't you going to invite us in?" 

"Uhhh." 

My mom and dad just pushed pass me and walked in. Her dad saw Kelly sitting on the couch. "Oh lovely. Your here." 

"Dad don't. You are in my house and Kelly can be here." I walked over and took a seat next to Kelly. "Now why are you here?" 

"We came to discuss you moving to Florida with us." 

"You don't give up do you?" I was furious. I thought my parents got the hint at the hospital. "I am not moving to Florida. You guys can cut me off if you want. I am done being stuck under your thumb." 

"You have no one here in Chicago. Since Justin has gone missing or ran away from you..."

"Alright that's enough!" Kelly was getting upset. " She has me. She has Casey. She has everyone at 51. We all have her back and love her! And as for Justin. You two couldn't give two shits less what he was doing to your daughter! You were just happy that he would help you guys keep up appearances." Kelly was in my dads face by this point. 

"Now look here Severide. Justin was the best damn thing that happened to my daughter. And now look since being back here she's already gone crawling back to you!" 

"Well Sir if you would bother to listen! You would know Justin beat her and raped her! She is not going to Florida where you two can control her again!" Kelly was putting his foot down this time. He was not letting my parents walk all over me. It honestly warmed my heart to see how much he still cared about me. 

"Shelby can we talk to your without Kelly around?"

"Oh hell no. You two are just going to bully her again. And convince her to leave somehow. I'm not going anywhere."

I couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you have to say can be said with Kelly here. He is speaking the truth. And I am not going to Florida.I am staying here with people who actually care about me. Cut me off I don't care. I have my own career and money. I don't need yours" 

"Oh well you sure as hell needed it when we convinced you to finally file for divorce! And when you needed to go to rehab!" 

"I was in college! Away from everyone I knew and you two had me convinced that Kelly had moved on! You cut me off from all of my friends in Chicago. Making it seem like no one here truly cared about! So don't even throw that in my face!" I walked over to my front door and opened it. "You two can leave now. And never come back." 

My parents just left without another word. I then slammed the door. "I can't believe them!" I went and took a seat next to Kelly. "How can they be so heartless?"

"I don't know Bee. But you've got me, Casey, and all of 51 to be your family. " 

"Thank you Kelly." I put my head on Kelly's shoulder. "I only signed the divorce papers because it was just after I got out of rehab and I was so broke. I wanted to run back here. Back to you because I realized how much I fucked up. But my parents convinced me you were happy and wouldn't buy me a plane ticket to come home."

"It's all going to be alright Bee." Kelly hugged me and held me close. 

8 weeks later

Things had been going pretty good for Kelly and I. We hadn't put a label on what we were. Neither of us pushing for one. We were just enjoying each other's company. I made a promise to Kelly and Casey that if I felt the need to drink I was to call them.

I felt like I had my life back. The one I threw away.

It was my first day back at the firehouse and I couldn't wait to get back to work. I was walking up the driveway to the firehouse 51.

"There she is!" Hermann shouted and came over and gave me a hug. Everyone else came over to give me a hug and welcome me back.

Last was Kelly and he had this big grin on his face and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so glad your back."

"Even though you just saw me last night?" I smirked at Kelly.

We walked into the rec room with Kelly's arm on my shoulder. Boden was in the kitchen getting some breakfast. "Chief look whose back."

Boden turned around and gave me a smile. "It's nice to have you back. "

"I'm happy to be back Chief." We each nodded and Boden went to his office.

"I've got some paperwork to do. So I'll see you later?"

"Sounds good Bee." Kelly smiled at me as I left towards my office.

Casey walked up and put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "So are you two back together yet?"

Kelly turned his head to look at Casey. "Not officially. I don't want to push her."

"Maybe she's waiting for you to make the first move?"

"Casey do you know something that I don't know?"

Casey held up his hands and backed away. "I don't know what you're talking about." Casey gave Kelly a grin and walked away.

Kelly went out to sit at the squad table. He was just sitting there going over what Casey had said. "Fuck it." Kelly got up to head to my office but then the loud alarm went off.

Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, ambulance 61,Battalion 25 Structure fire. 

Everyone jumped and ran to the trucks and headed out. Once we got on scene there was just a bit of smoke coming out of the 3rd floor window.

The firefighters jumped into action heading inside. It was an older building.

"Severide report?"

"Chief we've got someone. Can you send in Dawson and Shay? Patient is going to need to be on a backboard to get them out."

Boden gave the girls a nod. They both ran into action. 

"Casey Report?" Something came over the radio but it was in audible. "Casey? Severide?" Then a big blast came knocking Shelby and Chief Boden to the ground. Glass from the windows spreading everywhere. 

It took a minute for us to realize what had happened. We stood up and stared at the building praying someone comes out. 

"Severide? Casey? Report!" nothing. "Truck 81? Squad 3 report!" still nothing. "Mayday mayday. Structure collapsed firefighters inside. Need Assistance!" 

I had never seen Chief Boden act this way. I saw the fear on his face. Something was not right.


	9. She’s Gone

Inside the building everyone was starting to come too. Severide started coughing. "Casey?!" 

"Over hear Severide!" Kelly got to his feet and made his way to where Casey was calling from.

"What the hell happened?"

"This building wasn't stable. The fire must of weaken it to the point of breaking." 

"Chief do you copy?" Severide called over his radio. 

"This building is to old. The radio signals are not going through." Hermann said as he stood up knocking some of the building off of him. 

"Alright let's just get out of here." Severide and Casey started finding everyone and making their way out.

When they got downstairs they found Gabby doing CPR on Shay. 

"Shay?!" Kelly ran over to help Gabby. 

Casey ran outside to get Shelby and a backboard. 

Chief and I were standing there not knowing what to do. It was quiet. Then we saw someone emerging from the building. 

"It's Casey!" I ran over. "Casey are you okay? How is everyone?"

"Shay needs you." 

I nodded and ran inside while Casey got the backboard. I saw Kelly doing CPR. But I could already tell. It was to late. 

"Kelly?"

"Help her please!" I walked over and sat next to Kelly. 

"Kelly we need to get her out of here." I tried to get Kelly to stop. 

"No! We need to get her breathing before we move her!" Kelly was crying. 

Casey gave the backboard to Hermann and Mouch. He then came over to help me get Kelly to stop. "Kelly stop. We need to get her out of here."

Hermann and Mouch helped get the backboard under Shay. Then Cruz and Otis helped them carry her out. 

I walked out with Kelly and Casey helped Gabby out. Another Ambulance was called to the scene. 

As Shay was being loaded in Kelly looked at me. "Please go with her." I gave Kelly a nod and went with the Ambulance. I tried everything but Shay was already gone and there was no bring her back. 

Everyone else headed back to the house. Chief had called in replacements but no one wanted to go home. They all went to the hospital instead. 

A few minutes after they arrived I walked out. They could see I had been crying. "I'm sorry... We tried everything..." 

Gabby started crying and Casey just hugged her. Everyone else was just sitting there quiet staring at the floor. 

I walked over and sat down next to Kelly. "I'm so sorry Kelly." 

"So she's really gone?" 

"The damage from the explosion was to much for her. We never got her heart beating again." Kelly started crying and I held him trying to comfort him. 

1 week Later

Kelly hadn't gone back to work since Shay had died. He would just sit in their apartment alone. I hadn't seen him in over a week. I went over to check on him. He wasn't responding to anyone's texts or calls. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I turned the handle to find that the door was unlocked. I let myself in. 

"Kelly?" I walked in and found him just sitting on the couch. He looked so tired. His eyes were red and dark circles had formed around his eyes. I looked around the apartment and it honestly looked like after he came home from the hospital after finding out about Shay, he had sat in the couch and hadn't moved. "Kelly have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Kelly you need to eat. Shay wouldn't..."

"How would you know what Shay would want?! You barely knew her!" Kelly was upset and angry. 

"Kel I knew her well enough to know how close you two were." I came over and sat down and placed the bag I was carrying on the coffee table. "I'm not leaving till you eat." 

Kelly looked at the bag and looked at me. He could see I hadn't been sleeping due to the dark circles around my eyes. "You haven't..."

"Kel this isn't about me. This is about you. You can't just sit here and waste away."

"I'm not."

"No Kelly that is exactly what you are doing! Shay is gone and we are all heartbroken about it. But she would not want us all sitting around crying about it! Shay was the life of the party. All she wanted to do was make everyone happy." 

Kelly knew I was right. "I know..."

"Then eat Kelly. " 

Kelly nodded and started eating the burger I had brought him. "I just miss her so much."

"I know Kel." I leaned my head on his Shoulder. 

Kelly finished his burger and rested his head on top of mine. "I can't afford this place on my own."

"Then you move in with me." I didn't even have to think about. I was going to be there for Kelly. I know this won't make up for the past but I knew he needed someone. 

"Are you sure?"

"Kelly come on. I'm not going to leave you hanging. Plus I have plenty of room."

"Thanks bee." 

Over the next week I helped pack up Shay and his apartment. Sending Shays stuff to her family. Casey helped moved Kelly's stuff over to my house. 

"Alright I think that is the last of it." 

"Thanks Casey I really appreciate this." I walked him towards the door. 

"Anytime. Just help him heal."

"Always. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Casey kissed my forehead and left. 

I closed the door and went to join Kelly in the kitchen. "Well Mr. Severide what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go to the cabin. Let's get out of here." 

Of all the things Kelly could have said that was not what I was expecting. But I knew he needed to get away. "Okay let's go. We've both got some time off." We went upstairs and packed a bag and then jumped in Kelly's car and headed towards the Cabin. 

"Shelby I really appreciate all of this. You letting me live with you." 

I grabbed Kelly's hand "Anytime Kelly." 

Kelly smiled and brought my hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. "Do you remember the first time we came up here?"

I just smiled. "Yeah I do."

Flashback

I had just gotten back from my trip to Europe with my parents. Kelly and Casey walked into my room. "Hey I've got the keys to my dads Cabin. Want to go?"

"Oh you know it. I need a break from my parents." 

"Well let's go. Grab a small bag." I threw a couple things into a bag and headed out the door. I jumped into the passengers seat of Kelly's car and Casey was in the back. 

I turned on the radio and the three of us just broke out singing pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard. We spent the first 30 minutes singing to the radio. 

Kelly then turned it down. "So Shelby who was that guy in some of your pictures?" 

"Oh you mean Stefano? The hot Italian?" My face lit up when I talked about him. 

Severide and Casey started laughing. "Yes that one." 

"He was just a guy I met and hung out with a few times while we were in Italy. "

"You guys keeping in contact?" Severide was trying to find out if this guy was going to be around. 

"No we are not. We decided since I live so far away that it was all just for fun. A little summer romance." I was smiling.

"Well that's too bad because you guys looked really happy." Kelly turned up the radio and we continued singing along till the we reached the cabin. 

We got out and carried our bags inside. "So what's the plan guys?"

"Well I know where my dad keeps the alcohol." Kelly walked over and picked one of the locks on the cabinet and opened it. "Looks like we got a little bit of everything."

"Sweet. Well if two don't mind I'm gonna grab a shower real quick. I haven't showered since we left Europe. It's been nonstop moving." I grabbed my bag and went to shower. 

Kelly was watching her walk away. He had always just seen her as one of the guys but something had changed that summer. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. 

"Dude you want to make it more obvious?" 

Kelly snapped out of his gaze. "What? What are you talking about Casey?"

"Asking about the guy and then you staring at her as she walked away." 

"I'm just making conversation Casey. "

"No you are trying to find out if you have competition."

"Whatever man." Kelly started pulling a few things out to drink. 

Even though Casey knew the truth he just dropped it for now. 

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I then clipped my hair to the back of my head. I then walked out to where the boys were sitting. "So what's first on the menu?" I picked up a bottle of Whisky. 

Kelly just gave me a look. "Uh maybe you should start with something else?"

I smirked and took a drink. "What I leave for the summer and you think I can't hang with the boys?" 

Kelly put his hands up in surrender. 

The rest of the night was filled with drinks and movies. We had just finished watching the first Die Hard. 

"Kelly?"

"yeah?"

I pointed to Casey who was passed out on the couch. 

"Oh man." Kelly started laughing. 

"Shhhh." I held a finger in front of my mouth. "Let's go outside and look at the stars." 

"Okay." Kelly grabbed a bottle of whisky. We headed outside and laid on the hood of Kelly's car looking at the stars. 

"I missed you guys this summer." 

"We missed you too. Casey was driving me crazy." 

I laughed. "Oh you just missed me being on your side. "A star came across the sky. "Look! A shooting star. Make a wish." 

Kelly laughed and closed his eyes. 

After a couple minutes we both opened our eyes. 

"Okay Kel what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." Kelly turned his head to look at me. He was smiling ear to ear. He was taking in every aspect of my face and the beauty that my eyes radiated. 

I turned my head to look at Kelly. "What Kel?"

"This isn't the alcohol talking. I think you are absolutely beautiful and all I want to do right now is to kiss you." 

I blushed and bit my lip. I had started to develop a crush on Kelly at the end of sophomore year. I then leaned in a little closer to him. We were just staring into each other's eyes. Kelly decided to close the gap. Our lips met and it just felt amazing. 

Neither of us had ever felt something like this. We broke apart to get some air. Kelly moved a piece of hair from my face to behind my ear. "That was amazing." 

"Yeah it was." We we're both smiling. Then I started to shiver a bit. 

"Let's go inside. It's getting chilly." Kelly helped me off the hood of his car and we walked back into the cabin. Casey was still fast asleep on the couch. 

"So are you going to tell me what you wished for Kel?"

"It already came true." Kelly smiled at me. 

I blushed again. "Before I lose the courage to do this." I pulled Kelly down towards my lips and we started kissing again. 

Our teenage hormones started taking over and I tangled my fingers in Kelly's hair. His hands were resting on my hips. I bit his lip and slipped my tongue inside his mouth. 

We both battled for control. Kelly won. One of his hands found its way into my hair. His other came around my waist and pulled me closer against him. I let out a little moan. This all felt so right. 

Kelly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me towards the back bedroom and then closed the door behind us. He laid me on the bed and climb on top of me. 

We continued to make out. I then started playing with the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Our lips collided for another hot and heavy kiss. 

I pushed my hips up into Kelly. Kelly moaned at the feeling of me pushing against him. He started to kiss down my jaw line and then to my neck. 

He found the sweet spot on my neck. I moaned as he bit and sucked on my neck. He then made his way down to my breast. He kissed the top of them. His hands found the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head. He reached around and undid my bra with ease. 

Kelly went back to kissing me while his hands playing with my nipples. He then started to trail kisses down to my breast. Kelly took each of my nipples in his mouth sucking a biting. This caused me let out a moan. I reached down and undid his belt and pants. Kelly stood up and pulled his pants and boxers off. 

He crawled back on top and we began to make out again. Kelly undid my shorts and pulled them off along with my underwear. 

We wrapped ourselves in each other's arms while making out. Kelly pulled away to looked down at me. 

"What is it Kel?"

"Nothing. Just taking in all of your beauty." Kelly just gave me a smile. He started making out with me again. 

He lined himself up with my opening and with one smooth thrust he push inside me. They both let out moans. Her walls clingy to him. It felt so good. 

I started clawing at Kelly's back. Kelly started to move in and out of me. We soon found our rhythm. It didn't take long for us to reach our release. We rode out our orgasm together. 

Kelly then collapsed on top of me and then rolled off wrapping an arm around my waist. 

"That was amazing." 

"Yeah it was." I had a smiling on my face. 

Kelly gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good night bee."

"Good night Kel."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

End Flashback

"Does Casey know?"

"Oh Casey knows. He knew that morning. " Kelly laughed. "Bee he knew the second we walked out the bedroom together. Because remember he was awake before us."

"Oh that's right." I laughed. "We were crazy horny drunk teenagers." I then looked up and realized we were at the cabin already. "Wow that was quick."

We got out of Kelly's car, grabbed our bags and headed inside.


	10. Marry Me?

The cabin was covered in a layer of dust. It appeared no one had been their in quite sometime.

"I take it your dad doesn't come out here?"

"No not really. He's busy with Beth." Kelly sat our bags down on the counter and began looking for something to wipe the dust away.

Kelly finally found a rag. He began to wipe up some of the dust.

"So Kelly what do you want to do while we are out here?"

"I honestly don't care. I just wanted to get away. Needed out of Chicago for a few days."

I totally understood what Kelly meant. I remember the feeling. "I get it Kel. Why don't we sit on the couch and watch a movie?"

Kelly nodded and followed me over to the couch. Kelly laid on his side allowing me to lay on my side in front of him. Kelly pulled the blanket over them and I turned on a movie. 

Kelly had his arm wrapped around me holding me close. We both felt right at home.

I was realizing how much I still loved him and how much I didn't want to let him go. The movie had ended and I was flipping through trying to find something else to watch. 

"Marry me?" 

I froze. Had I really heard that. I turned my head to look at Kelly. "Did you? Did you just ask me to marry you?" 

"Marry me again. I don't want to ever lose you again." 

Tears were welling up in my eyes. How could he still want to marry me? Even after everything I put him through. 

Kelly saw the tears forming. "I'm sorry. Forget I sa..."

"Kelly stop." I turned over to face him. "Yes." I just smiled at him. 

"Yes?" I nodded my head. Kelly leaned in and kissed her. "I still have your old ring. Or I can get a new one."

"Kel I don't care. I just want to be with you." 

"I love you."

"I love you too Kel." 

Over the next couple days we watched movies and enjoyed our time together. It was the morning when we needed to head back. We were packing up. 

"So do you want to tell the firehouse?" 

"That's up to you Bee."

"Kelly, it should be a decision we both agree on." 

"It will be hard to not kiss you at work if we keep it a secret." 

"Then we tell. I don't want to keep secrets from our family." 

Kelly walked over and took both my hands in his. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Agreed." He then planted a kiss to my forehead. 

We loaded up the car and headed back to the city. We made a quick stop at the house to drop some stuff off and grab our work gear. 

Kelly was digging through some of his boxes trying to find my ring. 

"Kelly we are going to be late." 

"I'm not leaving tillI find your ring." Kelly kept digging. After a couple more boxes Kelly finally found it. He opened the box to find both of their rings inside. He then walked over and slipped the ring back on my finger. 

I just smiled. Kelly then took his out of the box and placed it back on his hand. "Kelly you..."

"I want too. I don't care if it's not official yet. I want to wear my ring again." We both kissed and headed to the station. 

As we walked up we noticed no one was sitting at the squad table. "They must all be eating." Kelly took my hand. "You ready to do this?" 

"I've been wanting to do this since the day I got back." Kelly gave me a smile and then we headed inside. 

Everyone was sitting in the rec room eating when we walked in. We were holding hands and we both looked happy. 

Casey was the first to notice. "Well you two look happy." 

Kelly gave me a look to ask if I was ready. I gave him a nod. "Listen up everyone." Everyone turned their attention to Kelly and I. "We would just like to announce that we are getting married." 

Everyone was shocked. This was not what they expected. Casey stood up and walked over to them. "All is finally right with the world." We all laughed. Casey hugged me and patted Kelly on the back. 

"Thank you Casey." 

"Are you kidding? You two were meant for each other." 

Everyone else came up and started congratulating us. I showed off my ring to the girls. Everyone at 51 was very happy for us.


	11. Vegas

I and Kelly had been engaged for a little over 2 months now. The girls at the firehouse were in full wedding planning mode. A new paramedic had been assigned to 51 Her name was Sylvie Brett. We became pretty good friends.

I had let Gabby and Sylvie take over the planning of the wedding. They just brought me choices and I made the final decision.

I was laying on Kelly's bunk while he was filling out some paperwork. I was scrolling through some wedding dresses on my phone trying to decide what I wanted to wear. "Ugh." I threw my phone down on the bed.

Kelly turned around to face his beautiful bride to be. "What's wrong bee?"

"I can't find a dress I like or even want to try on."

"What happened to the one you wore when we got married the first time?"

"My parents got rid of it when I was in L.A."

"Ah I should of guessed."

"Kelly let's go to vegas."

Kelly was confused like what was I talking about. "Um why?"

"We've done the big ceremony and party. Let's just go elope and have fun in vegas."

I could tell Kelly was thinking about it. "Are you sure? I'm okay with whatever you chose."

"Kel I just want to get back to the ways things should of always been. You and me living happily ever after."

Kelly was smiling. He loved me and it was so easy for us to fall back into our old habits. "I'll get plane tickets. We will go after shift."

I sat up on my elbows "really?" Kelly nodded. I immediately got up and went over and straddled Kelly. "I love you Kelly Severide."

"I love you too Shelby Severide" Kelly then placed a kiss on my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Their lips parted and I rested my forehead against Kelly's. "I should probably go tell Brett and Dawson."

"Yeah probably." Kelly let me slip off his lap. I went to go find the girls and left Kelly alone to finish his paperwork.

Dawson and Brett were sitting at a table in the rec room go through some magazines. Casey was also sitting there playing on his phone not paying much attention.

"Shelby we have to show you the flowers we found!" Brett was so excited and I was about to kill the mood.

I walked over and took a seat next to Brett. "You guys know I appreciate everything you are doing right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Kelly and I have decided to elope to Vegas." I was searching their faces trying to get a hint of what they were feeling.

"Well we could still do a big reception?"

Gabby's eyes lit up. "Yes! Brett that is a good idea and we could have it at Molly's and save a bunch of money."

"Alright you girls plan a reception and we will be there." The girls changed gears and started to plan a reception.

I got up and walked back to Kelly's office."Well I told them"

"How'd they take it?"

"Well we are still having a reception but it's gonna be al Molly's." Kelly just laughs."Those girls just want to party." I walk over and start rubbing Kelly's shoulders.

Kelly was working on some paperwork. "After everything maybe it's just what everyone needs."

"You're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

I smacked Kelly upside the head. "Don't be cocky."

Kelly laughed. "So when you want to go to Vegas?"

"After shift?"

Kelly turned around to face me. "Yeah?"

"Why wait?"

"Alright well let's get to planning then."

"You do your paperwork. I'll go plan our trip." I gave Kelly a quick kiss and headed to my office to start buying plane tickets and booking our hotel.

After shift

Kelly and I are walking out the firehouse to head home in order to pack a couple bags and then go catch our flight. I was so excited and ready to do this.

We got in Kelly's car and headed home. We went inside and put our work bags down and then went upstairs to pack.

"You really want to do this?" I asked Kelly hoping he wasn't getting cold feet.

Kelly walked towards me and rest his hands on my hips. "Of course I do. You've always been the one for me." Kelly leaned down and kissed me. How have we come so far?

"Kelly as much as I enjoy kissing you I don't want to miss our flight."

"Fine. Let's pack." Kelly kissed my forehead and then we packed our bags. I had called a car so we didn't have to leave Kelly's at the airport.

The car arrives and loads our bags. We get in the back seat and head for the airport to catch our flights. We would soon be Mr. and Mrs. Severide. Again and I couldn't wait.


	12. Wedding Bells

We landed in Vegas and couldn't wait to go get married. We grabbed our bags from baggage claim and made our way out of the Las Vegas Airport. I had booked us a room at the MGM grand. We got a ride and headed for the hotel.

"Are we really doing this Kels?" I was starting to get nervous and had no idea why. We've done this before and everything was so messed up last time.

Kelly grabbed my hand. "Yes and I can't wait." Kelly then kissed the back of my hand.

We arrived at the MGM. Kelly and the driver got our bags. Kelly paid him and then we headed inside to check in. There was a very bubbly red head behind the counter.

"Hello welcome."

"Hi. We have reservations under Severide."

"Okay let me check." She made a couple clicks. "Ah yes here we are. You have a tower spa room is the correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Perfect. Okay here are your room keys. Your in the 15th floor. Room 1540."

I grabs the keys from her. "Thank you." Kelly and I walk away from the checkin desk and board the elevator.

"So where are we getting married?"

"The bliss wedding Chapel."

"It's not going to be one of those corny Elvis weddings is it?"

I start laughing. "No Kelly. I could never do that to you."

The elevator stops signaling we made it to our floor. We step off the elevator and head for our room. I unlock the door and we head inside.

The room was perfect. King sized bed, jacuzzi tub, and a shower. I walked over to the window to look out over all the lights. Kelly comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. Resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Thinking about Anna and how I wish she was with us right now."

"Me too. But she is always in our hearts."

"I know Kels. Just sometimes it's not enough."

Kelly placed a kiss on my temple. "I know sweetheart."

"I also wish Casey was here. He's been with us every step of our relationship and he's not here to celebrate with us."

"I know. We will have a big reception with everyone once we get back."

"I can't wait." I started to yawn. "I think I'm going to take a nap.

"Alright hun." I turn around and give Kelly a kiss. I then head into the bedroom and lay down.

I had been asleep for couple hours I woke up a little when I felt the bed shift. "Hey Kelly"

Whoever it was started laughing. I didn't recognize the laugh as Kelly's. I opened my eyes to find Casey sitting there.

"Casey!" I hugged our best friend. Kelly was standing in the doorway laughing.

"Did you really think I would let you guys get married without me?"

"Okay now it's perfect. Wait is Gabby with you?"

"Well about that."

"What? Casey what did you do?"

"Nothing. Come out to the living room." I walked out of the bedroom to find our firehouse family there. "Did you really think we would miss out on this?"

I start to cry. Kelly and Casey both hugged me. Then it turned into this big group hug. "Thank You guys. I'm so glad all of you are here."

********************************************

I was standing at the back of Chapel. My nerves started to kick in. "Why am I nervous? It's Kelly we've done this before." I was pacing back and forth.

Casey grabbed me by my shoulders and made me look at him. "Everything is going to be fine. You and Kelly were meant to be. You guys have overcome so much together. You two can handle anything that life throws at you."

"Thank you Casey." I hug my best friend.

The music starts and Casey holds out his arm for me. "Now let's do this."

I link arms with Casey. "Let's go."

********************************************

Kelly and I were officially married again. Kelly had booked a room at one of the restaurants at the MGM for dinner. We were all sitting around at the table sharing stories and laughing.

Christopher Hermann then stood up to get everyone's attention. "Alright listen up everyone!" We all stopped what we were doing and looked at Hermann. Hermann then looked at Kelly and I "Severide I just wanted to say I have never seen you happier than how you are in this moment. Shelby brings out the best in you. You two have been through hell together and it has only made your love stronger. I wish you guys the best and I can't wait to watch your marriage succeed and flourish. Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Severide."

"Cheers!" Everyone raised up their glasses.

"Alright my turn." Casey stood up and look around at the group. "I have known you two since we were kids. The trouble we would all get into. " Everyone laughed. "But thinking back on all it I believe you two were meant to be even when we were kids. Just the way you guys looked out for each other and were always there for one another. None of that has changed. No matter what you two have gone through you have always been there for the other to lift each other up out of the darkness. I am happy to call you two my best friends. Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Severide!"

"Cheers!" Everyone took another drink.

Kelly then stood up. "I just want to say thank you too all of you for being here. For coming out to Vegas to watch us get married." Kelly then turned to me. "Shelby, where do I even start? You are the most amazing women I have ever met. The way you put others before yourself. The way you handle things with such grace and care. You have always had my heart ever since we were teenagers. And I am so happy to call you my wife."

"Cheers!"

I had a few tears falling down my face by this point. The love I was feeling was amazing. My heart was so full and happy. I stood up to take my turn. "Kelly, you are my heart. My world. I never stopped loving you even when we were apart. It's always been you. You run into burning buildings to save someone and you don't even think twice about it. You don't know this but you have run into my life many times when I felt like my world was burning. You have saved me more times than I can count." I choke back a sob. "And I can not wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I just hope you don't mind sharing it with me, our angel Anna, and one more person."

I was smiling at Kelly waiting for him to figure out what I was saying. But of course Hermann figured it out first. "No! You're pregnant!" Everyone's mouths were open and looking at us.

Kelly stood up and looked me in the eye. "Wait are you for real?" I start nodding my head and crying. Kelly hugs me picking me up and spinning me around. Everyone else started clapping and saying congratulations.

Everything was exactly how it was suppose to be.

_The End_


End file.
